<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sophmore System Stress by NikFriel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28124148">Sophmore System Stress</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikFriel/pseuds/NikFriel'>NikFriel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:26:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28124148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikFriel/pseuds/NikFriel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Neil's starting his second year at Palmetto and finally feels comfortable to tell the foxes about his D.I.D.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game), Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. System Basics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This chapter is just the basics of how Neils system works and of all his known alters at the start of the story. I feel like it's good to understand when and why each alter is needed and how they all fit and work together.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Nathaniel- </strong>Pronouns:He/Him. Age:10-12. Job: Originally the Host, but is now just a Little alter.</p>
<p><strong>Abram- </strong>Pronouns:He/She/Them. It doesn't matter and you won't be corrected. Age: 17/18 aka around the age they had to start taking care of themselves without Mary. Job: System Manager.</p>
<p><strong>Junior- </strong>Pronouns:He/Him. Age: Body Age. Job: Doesn't have a specific name, but I call him the violence.</p>
<p><strong>Nate- </strong>Pronouns: They/Them. Age: Body Age. Job: Protector. The one roasting people and the one who mainly plays exy. (All alters can play, but some are definitely better than others.)</p>
<p><strong>Neil- </strong>Pronouns: He/Them. Age: Body Age. Job: Becomes the Host after Nathaniel.</p>
<p><strong>Nell- </strong>Pronouns: ? Age:? Job:? (You'll meet Nell when everyone else in the story does.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Started with Nathaniel being the host, but eventually Junior and Abram develop around the same time. Abram mostly stays hidden and works behind the scenes, but he makes sure to send Junior out for every lesson on killing. Nathaniel takes most of the punishments still, but he isn’t the one to learn about torture and killing. Once on the run Abram pushes Junior to the back and will typically let Nathaniel out unless things get really bad/stressful. Though when Mary dies he will fully take control for a while to keep them alive and running. Through most of Millport Abram stays out and keeps them quiet and out of trouble, but while learning to be a striker Nate develops. Eventually Abram signs them with Palmetto where Neil starts to come out. While with the foxes Neil became the new host. (He is unsure of when it exactly happened, but probably right before Kathy’s) They all work together and get through his freshman year without anyone other than Andrew noticing the switches. Their sophomore year is another entire story.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**Note about Neil and Andrew's relationship due to alters and specifically the Littles**</p>
<p>
  <span>Andrew is really good at noticing switches and figuring out who’s out and if they’re doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>things </span>
  </em>
  <span>he stops everything and removes every point of physical contact and makes sure he knows who is out before doing anything. If it’s a Little they just stop and Andrew will give him plenty of space, but if it’s not Andrew will make sure to ask ‘yes or no’ again before making any contact. Andrew practically refuses to touch the Littles, but eventually he bonds with Nathaniel and becomes his physical protector and when Nathaniel gets nervous/scared he’ll grab Andrew’s hand. Andrew allows this only when Nathaniel is the one to take his hand, but no other physical contact when a Little is out. (Abram is considered a Little because even if he’s 18 he would be newly 18 and Andrew just Won’t.)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Telling the Father</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Andrew and Neil decide to tell Wymack about Neil's DID before the upperclassmen arrive tomorrow.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I got this done really fast, but don't expect chapters to come out too quickly because I have such a terrible work ethic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neil was about to start his second year at Palmetto. He had never even thought he would make it to start college let alone continue into a second year, but here he was. And there was Andrew sitting across the bed staring at him. This was their last day staying with Abby due to the upperclassmen coming back tomorrow allowing them all to move back into fox tower. Suddenly Andrew broke their silence and asked, “are you going to tell them this year?” After only getting an unspecific hum in response he continued. “About the others.”</p><p>“I probably should. Though I would only tell the upperclassmen and not all of the foxes. Maybe we should tell Coach today and give him a warning.”</p><p>“We”</p><p>“Well yeah I’m not going to tell him by myself. I’ll need support.” Andrew just scooted off the bed and put his shoes on without replying. Soon, he was standing at the door just watching Neil rush to pull on a shirt and some shoes.</p><p>Not even 20 minutes later Andrew was banging on Wymack’s door. It was violently ripped open at the same time Wymack asked “what are you two doing here? I’m supposed to be fox free until tomorrow.” He moved out of the way to let them inside anyway. Seeing the nervous expression on Neil’s face Wymack softens a bit. “Please don’t tell me you have bad news. The season hasn’t actually started. You can’t be in trouble, yet.”</p><p>Neil wanted to prepare him as much as possible before having to tell him. “I know you don’t want bad news bu-”</p><p>“It’s not bad news,” Andrew cut him off. Turning to fully face Coach he repeated. “It isn’t bad news. No matter what this idiot says.”</p><p>Wymack looks more confused than ever so Neil starts again. “It’s kind of bad news,” Andrew shoots him a glare, but lets him continue. “Okay. So, uh, I have dissociative identity disorder.”</p><p>Seeing the confusion still on Wymack’s face, though now mixed with shock. Andrew explains, “Split personalities.”</p><p>Finally able to break his silence he simply asks, “okay. Well what does this mean exactly? I don’t know much about this, but I want to help.”</p><p>Hearing this Neil’s eyes start watering a little. “It means I have different Alters who help me through things. They all have different personalities and jobs. Some come out more often than others, but they have all fronted since I started last year. I’ve actually been talking with Bee to try and figure it all out.”</p><p>Wymack processes all of this a lot faster than expected and quickly responds with, “Okay so these alters, yeah, they’re different parts of your personality basically?”</p><p>“Yes and no. They’re each their own person with their own personality and history, but combined they all make me.”</p><p>Deciding to offer some help Andrew helps by informing Wymack “We know of five alters. Don’t know if  there will or are more, but currently there are five who front.” He turns to Neil, letting him explain from there.</p><p>“So you mostly deal with me- uh Neil. But you also a lot of times we’re talking Nate is fronting. They are the one who keeps snapping at people and also usually the one playing exy.”</p><p>“So you’re telling Nate is the one who keeps making my life a living hell whenever you’re in front of a camera. He better knock it off or I’ll kill him.”</p><p>“Them” Andrew corrects. At Wymack’s blank look he explains, “Nate uses They Them pronouns.”</p><p>“Fine I’ll kill them, but they still have to knock it off a bit.”</p><p>“I’ll talk to them about that. Anyways, you’ve also dealt with Abram. He is the one who manages everything and tries to stop us from doing anything too idiodic. He doesn’t have much control over Nate though. You very briefly met Junior while we were in Baltimore. He’s the scary one. And finally there’s Nathaniel. You haven’t met him, but you’ll know as soon as you’re dealing with him cause he’s still a kid.”</p><p>Somehow Wymack manages to look even more shocked at that last fact. “He’s still a kid? What does that even mean?”</p><p>Looking a little abashed he admits “Nathaniel is only 10-12. He stayed mentally trapped when we ran and just stayed there. I’m not completely sure why, but Abram is also stuck as a kid. Not as young as Nathaniel, but they’re only 17.”</p><p>Now Wymack takes a bit longer to process all of this. “This won’t change anything. As long as Nate doesn’t get you guys killed we won’t have an issue. You’re going to have official weekly appointments with Bee this season.” Neil opens his mouth to argue, but gets cut off, “I don’t care. You should have started having the meetings last year, but now will have to do. And if I hear you’re missing your appointments you’re doing a marathon. Got it”</p><p>“Yes, coach.”</p><p>“Okay now get out so I can properly think this through.” Andrew and Neil just opened the door when Wymack asks, “Are you gonna tell the others?”</p><p>“Not the freshmen, but I’ll tell the upperclassmen.”</p><p>Wymack considered this “Just do it soon so it won’t mess up too many practices with the arguing.”</p><p>They both mumbled, “yes, coach” before walking back to the parking lot.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Foxy Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The OG foxes reunite and decide to spend the day together before all the freshmen show up tomorrow.<br/>(It's a short chapter, but it's still a chapter)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I originally was going to put the foxes reactions to the news in this chapter, but decided I'd be nice and post what I have so you guys aren't stuck waiting for me to figure out what's gonna happen.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Right before summer break the upperclassmen decided that they were all going to move back in the day before the freshmen showed up to cause chaos. Though, they shouldn’t have expected too much peace since they were still talking about the foxes. When the moving day came they all somehow managed to get to the tower and figure out who’s staying where without anything going wrong. Once everyone got all the boxes into their respective rooms they decided that they all deserve a break. While the rest of the rest of the monsters were getting more boxes Dan pulled Neil into the girl’s room. The first thing she did once they were inside was pull him into a bone crushing hug. “I’m so happy to see you again, vice captain,” she teased him. “Especially without any new scars. Let's keep it this way.” Not knowing exactly how to respond Neil just laughed a little before Dan told him to go invite the monsters for lunch.</p><p>A little while later they were all crammed into a booth at a small diner a block away from the court. The upperclassmen immediately started talking about everything they did over the break and Nicky soon joined in. Neil and Kevin got roped in soon enough and everyone tried to include the twins, but Andrew would just stare them down while Aaron kept his answers as short as he could. When their food arrived Neil used it as an excuse to join Aaron and Andrew in their silence, the other foxes talked enough without them anyway. They had all decided they had plenty of time to waste so it wasn’t for another hour and a half that they left. Neil hung back a little and made Matt stay with him so everyone would be out of hearing when he asked Matt to drive them to the court instead of Fox Tower. Andrew already knew the plan and had texted Coach when they left so he could get himself and Abby to the court as well. </p><p>After getting Matt’s agreement to help kidnap the team, Neil hopped into Andrew’s car. Nicky and Aaron were too immersed in their conversation to notice the different route, but Kevin’s weird attunement to all exy courts had him picking up on where they were going pretty quickly. Thankfully he didn’t question it, so when Aaron and Nicky looked up after Andrew finished parking they immediately turned on him with questions of what they were doing at the court and why they had to be there on their last day off. He let them continue bombarding him with questions for a couple seconds before finally correcting their valid assumptions that this was his doing. “I don’t know what we’re doing here. I didn’t drive us here, nor did I ask to come.” Immediately their confused stares drifted to Andrew who just said team meeting before walking toward the entrance. The two shared a final look of confusion before following.</p><p>“Matt said it wasn’t his idea and that he was only an accomplice, so, Neil what are we doing here?” Alison had stomped into the room and took in the monsters all in their respective spots before immediately rounding on Neil.</p><p>Though Neil was unsurprised Alison had already figured out who brought them here Matt apparently was. “How’d you know it was him? It could have just as easily been any of the other monsters.”</p><p>“Oh please, Nicky and Aaron look just as curious about this meeting and even if they didn’t neither would ever have the guts to call a team meeting. Andrew wouldn’t have asked you for anything, and I know Kevin wouldn’t have convinced you to bring us to the court. That only leaves Neil who has you wrapped around his finger.”</p><p>“You say that like Neil doesn’t have the entire team wrapped around his finger.” No one could deny that Matt had a point. Even Aaron who could barely stand Neil would do almost anything he asked, if only for his brother’s sake. Everyone had just turned to Neil when they heard Wymack’s office door slam open. Looking just as grumpy as he ever did Wymack stomped into the room and was quickly followed by Abby. He was expected to stop where he normally made all his announcements ,in the middle of all their seats, but instead walked over to the monster’s couch and waited for Neil and Andrew to stand up before taking their spots beside Kevin. Abby did stop in the middle to quickly say how happy she was to see everyone again before going to stand behind Kevin and Wymack’s couch.</p><p>Now that Neil and Andrew were facing everyone they could see the worry mixed with the confusion in their expressions. Wanting to stop their worrying, but not knowing how to properly do it Neil decides to just blurt out the news.</p><p>“I have dissociative identity disorder.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(Note made 2/7/21) I am still working on this story. I’ve been really busy with finals and work and sports, but I’m finally writing and planning. I’m gonna try to write a couple chapters before posting one so hopefully you guys won’t have to wait so long. <br/>Next couple chapters you’ll meet the freshmen and I took a lot of liberties with them. Idk if Nora ever specified how many people were being recruited or what positions so I’m giving you 4 freshmen. Jack, Sheena, Robin (who I love so I’m putting her in the story), and an OC of mine.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Reactive Reactions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am so sorry for such a long wait and for such a short chapter, but I’ve already started the next one so hopefully it won’t be too long of a wait. I’m also gonna try to make it a bit longer to make up for how long it takes me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Neil had been expecting some sort of outcry. He hadn’t known he expected this until there was silence. Neil had just told them and they had nothing to say. The common sense side of his brain realized they were probably in shock, but he never listened to that part of his mind anyway. Instead he started listening to the part of him that was freaking out and insisting they all hated him now. No one but Andrew, who was so attuned to his every movement, noticed his stuttered breath and too long blinks, but they definitely all saw Andrew pull him out of the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as the door closed behind them Andrew let go of him and turned to study his face. “Abram,” there was no question in his voice as he said that. “I’m assuming you want to deal with the idiots now. If not we can always leave before anyone comes out here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. No, I don’t want to leave; yes I’m going to deal with the </span>
  <em>
    <span>team</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” His british accent was starting to creep out. “Though I still want you by my side when we go back in.” He looked so earnest as he said the last part that Andrew couldn’t deny his request.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keeping his face blank Andrew held up his hand with his pinky extended towards Abram. “Might as well get this over with, then.” Beaming Abram was quick to latch their pinkies together and drag Andrew back into the foyer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unsurprisingly Allison was the first to break the silence, “just drop that on us and leave. Sounds like a brilliant plan.” Renee shot her a look for that which thankfully stopped whatever she was going to say next.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Abram didn’t look the slightest bit offended as he quickly responded, “We came back relatively quick, though, so there’s nothing to complain about.” Since he was telling them about everything Abram didn’t feel it necessary to try and hide his accent like usual.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone just stared at him. Again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Am I imagining it or is Neil suddenly British?” Aaron was as blunt as ever, but it was weirdly comforting in the middle of the team’s weirdness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That might be because I’m not Neil. I’m Abram.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, cause that makes </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> much sense.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It actually does. As I just told you guys a couple minutes ago I have D-I-D. Now that I’ve told you about it I don’t need to put on an American accent and pretend everything’s normal.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Renee decided to speak up before a full fight could start. “Well, I’m very happy you’ve decided to tell us, Abram. I believe most of us don’t know much about your illness so, if you feel comfortable, could you explain it a bit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose that’s what I meant to do anyway,” Abram huffed. “So, I’ll explain what Betsy told me in the simplest form possible. Essentially it’s a trauma response, but instead of fighting or running I developed another personality that would shield me from a lot of the bad things from my childhood. Then over the years I developed more personalities. They usually come out with certain triggers. Like earlier Neil was too stressed and nervous to stay in control so I came out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took everyone a couple minutes to digest that, but soon enough the questions started. Dear old captain finally found her voice enough to ask. “You mentioned more personalities developing over time. How many are there?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Five.” Andrew was the one to answer this time, though Abram wasn’t far behind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That we know of. Betsy says there might be more we don’t know about.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But you can still play, right?” So the exy addict finally decided to speak up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Obviously I can still play, Kevin. Just because I’m only telling you now doesn’t mean this is a new thing.” At least Kevin looked a bit guilty for his question after that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Apparently Andrew thought that was enough explaining for the day because he grabbed the edge of Abram’s sleeve and started tugging him towards the exit. Abram managed to call a farewell out to his teammates before the door closed behind them.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>